Revolution
by Perseverance
Summary: In Kaoru's daily journey to seek her inspiration on an art project, she finds the answer in two people, Kenshin and Tomoe.


This is a writer's challenge that I took on for genre challenge located in LiveJournal since I don't write as much as I would like to. I want to thank Deseray for being my beta reader. Please read and review.

* * *

_Disclaimer: No matter what Rurouni Kenshin, including the characters will never be mine._

* * *

**Revolution**

The paintbrush was in my hand. My eyes were focused on the canvas before me yet the blank slate of white did nothing to inspire my fascination on the daises in front in me. So I shrugged my shoulders and laid my paintbrush on the table next to me. I inhaled a deep breath and slipped my fingers through my loose hair. Frustrated, I sat in my seat and tried to imagine something peaceful like a beautiful park filled with green leaves, tall trees, scurrying animals, and exquisite flowers such as the chrysanthemum on a nice May Day. However, my mind only conjured an old man with a beard who walked across the street from my dorm building this morning. A furry looking dog followed him.

Stomping my foot in annoyance, I got to my feet and tossed the blank canvas onto the floor. I watched my easel dip to the floor with no remorse. Was there something or someone that could spark my interest? No. When I was vexed at not receiving inspiration toward my artwork, I reacted on impulse. My impulse right this instant told me to mar my blank canvas paper with splatters of oil paint. At least with colorful hues on my paper, my time would not go to waste.

But it was another day wasted pertaining to art. Again, I accomplished nothing for my art class and my professor would scold me.

Gathering my art things, I dashed across the school campus and lugged the heavy stuff into my dorm. Throwing aside my easel and canvas paper against an occupied wall, I turned to stare at the watch located on my desk. It was almost nine in the morning and my history class was about to begin. Cursing, I changed from my painting pants to a casual pair of jeans. Pulling dark strands of hair into a ponytail, I fastened a blue hair ribbon to keep them in place.

Glancing at the mirror, I saw a petite woman staring back at me. Wide blue eyes shined with curiosity under thick dark lashes and long bangs. My nose was pert while my lips blossomed pink. The yellow shirt I wore brightened brightly against the faded blue jeans. I smiled cheerfully thinking about completing my look with a pair of worn sneakers. I giggled while looking away. Originally I wore casual clothes because I felt comfortable in them. Being an artist meant little comfort since not all artists had comfort when observing their muses. But I was also active so little comfort such as standing for long periods of time in art class meant little to me. I focused on walking and practicing kendo during my free time. I also refused to use public transporation such as the subway or buses. I preferred to walk or run to my destination because it was healthier. I guess I loved walking more than using public transportation because I got the chance to admire nature around me and breathe the fresh air.

Damn! I slipped on my worn sneakers and ran out of my room. Fastening the lock on my door, I saw the person I wanted least to see. With haste, I put my card lock away in my pocket and literally ran away from the person I was trying to avoid. Not so long ago I discovered why artists were considered loners. Artists in general spend quality time alone sketching their muse or were searching for inspiration instead of hanging out with friends or family. I spent most of my time with a sketchbook in my hand while my eyes focused on interesting subjects or objects. So I did not have many friends nor did I see the reason to communicate with many people. I had a few friends who I knew from junior high. But the person I did try to avoid was a beautiful dark haired woman who lived across from me. Both of us carried similar schedules when it came to classes and for some awkward reason we met at unexpected places. However, it was also due to her companion why I avoided her. Her companion sparked my interest. It seemed her companion peeked my curiosity until I found myself sneaking glimpses of him like some stalker.

One day while doodling in my sketchbook at my local café, I let my hand work on shapes. Those shapes then turned to details. Those details became one big picture. That one big picture was accompanied by two inscriptions. The two inscriptions astonished me which caused me to stop drawing. Kenshin Himura. I drew Kenshin Himura.

Fretting about drawing him meant something big. Usually I did not draw someone without having them in my line of vision. I also needed their consent when I used them as my muse. But I did not have him in front of me, nor did I get his consent to sketch him. For some bizarre reason, I unconsciously drew him, capturing the contours of his face, vividly adding details to his eyes. However, it was the setting and place I drew him. His fiery red hair reminded me of blood. He was the best kendo fighter in school. He defeated so many strong adversaries with momentum and agility using a bokken. He had piercing yellow eyes that reminded me of suns in Van Gough's painting titled "Starry Night." Overall, he was gorgeous and I found myself ogling over him. He was perfect to be an Ishin shin member during the time of the Japanese revolution. I drew him wearing a dark Japanese gi and hakama. His long hair was tied in high ponytail swaying in the breeze, while both of his hands encircled a bloody katana. Around him were dead bodies, slashed through the chest or neck. Kenshin Himura looked like the legendary manslayer known as Battousai.

I swallowed and took the sketch out of my head. Too bad guns were not for him. I couldn't imagine him using gun-powder for a gun. All of his ungodly speed would go to waste if he had to use such little energy to slay his opponents. I gulped again because I would not like to become one his opponents.

Literally running to my history class and refocusing my mind on history class instead of him, I gasped when I saw the lights were off in the classroom. I berated myself for being such an idiot and walked away from class. On the wall, I saw the course, the time, and the professor's name. According to the slip of paper, history class was canceled and I shook my head in disbelief. At least I was given a couple of hours to continue my search for inspiration. Heading out of the academic building, my eyes caught a glimpse of fiery red hair walking next to a raven head. Swearing for spotting the obvious, I turned away from the two people. I wanted to evade Kenshin Himura and his girl friend Tomoe Yukishiro as much as possible.

I was successful because I got to my dorm room without bumping into them again. And then it donned on me why I saw Tomoe around her room earlier. She knew history class was canceled. Probably she hung around her room to warn me about history class too.

I blinked and looked down at my hands. I felt my face flushed with embarrassment. She was trying her best to be nice to me and I acted like some bitch. I would never blame her if she called me that. As a matter of fact I deserve to be called that. The fact was I only acted that way around because of him and the fact that I could never gain his attention or be like her to get his attention.

But why did I like Kenshin?

Was it my artist interest in him?

I shook my head and chose to ignore the tinged feeling I felt in my chest. I took out a pencil and a blank sheet of paper. I placed a chair near my window and sat there with a pencil and paper in both hands. I looked out the window and began focusing on the details of what people were wearing and their actions. While peering through crowds of people, I spotted the same fiery red headed man standing next to the raven haired beauty. I felt that weird sensation in my chest as my breath caught in my throat. They looked as if they were waiting for their friends. And as they waited, my hand began to draw. My eyes never left them as I saw them hold hands, turning to face each other with furtive smiles on their faces. Ever so slowly did the fiery red headed man lift his hand to caress the raven haired beauty's face and my heart stopped beating. From where I was sitting, I saw those dull amber eyes of his spark with life. His long fingers traced Tomoe's facial features as if memorizing her. His lips formed unidentified words and Tomoe lips quirk in a small smile.

My hands kept moving on paper, forming circles, ovals and ellipses. Every now and again did my hand form squares or rectangles. My mind created a specific time in marraskuu also known as November. I could see the eerie red moon, the snow on the floor stained with blood, the dark sky marred with red and black. In the distance, the shadows of a couple penetrated through the stillness of a naked cherry blossom tree. One form wore a gi and hakama, the other wore a kimono. The only thing visible was the color of their hair. Red and black became the focal point of the sketch. The couple embracing under the eerie moonlight of the sketch made it haunting.

My hand stopped drawing. I stopped looking at the couple when Kenshin kissed Tomoe. My heart could no longer endure witnessing the happy couple. They were together in high school and continued to be together in college. It was our senior year in college, the last year before our lives would separate in different paths. The truth of my feelings were now revealed and throwing my sketch on the floor and standing on my own two feet, I found that I swayed sideways.

I always loved Kenshin. From high school, he was the one I noticed amongst the crowd. However, he was always with her and it always hurt me. Maybe it was because of them, I could never live my own life. They were constantly in front me, the eternal couple. Kenshin was the constant reminder that I could never have him. Tomoe was the capture of his interest. So where did that leave me?

I was the little piglet in the love triangle. There was no place because I created my situation to be that way. I chose to have little friends. I chose to lock myself in my room and used art as a way to occupy my time. I refused to communicate with other people. I stayed oblivious to everyone and everything. I just kept to a corner and watched everything occur just like I did when I first saw signs of Kenshin falling deeply for Tomoe. I formed my own doom.

The revelation stunned me but it also left me feeling lethargic.

I could not live the rest of my life feeling regret and designing myself to be invisible forever. I had to discover my own path because when I leave college, my place would be somewhere out there in the world. So with closed eyes, I planned my agenda and it came the next day when I saw Kenshin and Tomoe sitting at the table with Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi, Aoshi Shinomori, Megumi Takani, Yahiko Myojin, Enishi Yukishiro, Soujiro Seta, Katsu Sagara, Tsubame, and Tae. Most of them were laughing at Sanosuke who shrugged his broad shoulders. Only Aoshi and Kenshin smiled, both rarely laughed unless they were alone with their sweethearts. However, seeing them all at the table brought an unpleasant feeling in my chest.

I breathed deeply and thought against my plan. I almost walked away from them. Just almost, but it was Sanosuke who noticed me. He was one of the few friends that I had and he called to me.

"Hey Jouchan!" he greeted me by nickname.

Flushing I waved at him and lowered my head. "Come over here Jouchan."

Steadily I walked over to him and the others sitting around him. Instantly the laughing stopped and I could feel their stares on my form. I refused to make eye contact and kept my focus on my worn sneakers.

"Why so shy Jouchan?"

I tried to say something but no words left my mouth. Instead I opened my mouth to only shut it again. My cheeks flushed when I felt that stare from Kenshin. His stare paranoid me and I felt my toes curl in my shoes.

"Everyone, this is Jouchan. She's extremely shy. She's an art major in this school. Her aspiration is to become a great artist and tour her works in London," Sanosuke finished. And my eyes turned to his eyes as I stared at him with shock. I forgot how well he knew my ambitions since we did not talk much and again I felt embarrass. All I could do was bow formally to everyone in respect. They in return shocked me with their kindness. They offered a seat for me to sit but I shook my head.

"That's so Jouchan," stated Sanosuke directing me to being the center of attention. I could feel all of their stares, especially the vivid stare from him. "She's spends all of her free time either sketching, or painting. I don't remember her doing something else that doesn't pertain to art."

"I… I…" And yet again I could not say anything.

"Well, see you then Jouchan." He winked at me before talking to Megumi. The other people went back to chatting amongst their friends. On the other hand I stayed where I was. I came here to complete an objective and I would see it through before leaving them.

"Excuse me," I said rather timidly and noticed that Kenshin was the first one to look at me. Beside him sat Tomoe and I observed that she had one of her hands resting on his hand. A bad sensation over swept me but I shifted the feeling and focused on the both of them. The whole table went quiet and regrettably I became the center of attention again. I inhaled a breath before mustering the courage to exceed with my plan. But then my eyes focused on a blue topaz gemstone located on Tomoe's neck and that brought back painful memories.

No. I would not back down now. So with mustered courage, I spoke my mind. "I am working on a creative painting assignment for my painting class. We could pick any subject that would make an interesting muse and pick an important time in history to relate those subjects. I was wondering since both you and Kenshin are my interest for a painting that I have in mind, may I use the both as my muses." I looked directly into Tomoe's eyes and then switched my gaze to Kenshin. Holding my breath, I saw the stunned look on everyone's faces. And I prayed with all my heart for them to accept.

There was a pregnant pause before Tomoe nodded her head in understanding. Her hand gently squeezed Kenshin's hand and he nodded his head as well. For the first time I saw her smile a true smile that reached her dark eyes and I began to understand why Kenshin was animated by her. When she truly smiled, her rare smiles brightened the room and people surrounding her. She could transform any dull painting into a glamorous work of art. Knowing this only furthered my resolve to complete my painting and so I did.

Through the hot days in May I worked on the painting. I reminded myself of a scorpion walking through a scorched desert with nothing but the hot sun burning its back. Every waking moment and spare time I received I worked on the painting. I created a night sky marred with red and black causing the painting to streak with a bizarre mist. A huge naked cherry blossom stood amongst snow stained in red. Two shadows descended upon the stained snow creating an eternal, haunting flow to the painting. One shadow dressed in a gi and hakama lovingly embraced another shadow dressed in a kimono. Their figures were enshrouded with blue mixed with black and dark grey. Only the swirls of their hair showed, red and black.

I smiled. Stepping back, I looked at the final piece of painting. My eyes mystified as I saw other people looking at it, especially them. Both Kenshin and Tomoe stood in front of my painting, their eyes wide with amazement as they watched the painting. It was the first time I saw Kenshin's golden eyes shimmer with emotion as he looked at the painting. He turned around to look at me with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Then his thin lips twirled in a half smile. He bowed to me as I found myself bowing to him in return. With that, he turned his attention back to the painting, continuing to thoroughly observe it with Tomoe.

My plan was completed. I established a couple by making them eternal. The painting alone represented a love that would out last everything else. It told a love story between a samurai and a noble woman in Japan during the time of the Bakumatsu when their love was forbidden due to social status.

Looking beneath the painting, my eyes fell on one inscription "Revolution."

Maybe London was around the corner…


End file.
